Isabella Swan Selwyn
by ourfandomhp
Summary: She took in the blond hair, stunning eyes, and trade-mark smirk on his lips. Draco Malfoy was in the Cullen's living room. *After Eclipse and during Half-Blood Prince Read and Review :)


**I changed the timeline a bit. The new-born army battle happened in December, so Edward left in the summer sometime. The HP and Twilight Years also line up accordingly.**

* * *

It was one of those nights a couple of weeks after the new-born army attack. They were all still reveling in the fact everyone was okay. The whole family was lounging in the living room; Bella and Edward talking quietly in the corner of the couch, half-watching the movie playing on the screen; Emmett playing video games on a small device; Jasper and Alice playing chess, while Alice was trying her best not to peak; Carlisle and Esme working on projects respectively; and Rosalie flipping through a magazine.

All of their thoughts were peaceful and relieved the trouble was over. All except one; Bella. Jasper could feel anxiety coming from her, but truthfully he always felt a little coming from Bella. He just didn't know the reason.

Bella's mind was in a constant turmoil of guilt and happiness but shame for lying and hopelessness. See, the Cullens thought she was just their Bella, clumsy, shy, Arizona, only-ever-kissed-Edward Bella. Perhaps the clumsy and shy bits were true, much to her mother's chagrin. Renee wouldn't care for these things, but Renee was not Bella's mother. She was just charmed to think so.

No, her mother was a Selwyn, witch of one of the oldest families. Which meant that Bella was too. But the Cullen's didn't know that. They barely knew anything about her, really. True, her name was Isabella Swan… with Selwyn added to the end. They knew her personality on the surface, they knew who she was with them.

Bella had known what the Cullen's were after her first day at muggle schooling. She hadn't been afraid because magic well over-powered vampire strength. So she had become curious. Unlike many other purebloods, she and her mother held really no prejudices. In fact, they were on the side of the light in the war, especially since Bella had become a Gryffindor and made good friends with the Golden Trio. Of course there was were other factors that made things difficult for Bella, but they were no longer a problem.

The reason she was in Forks, Washington was because Charlie really was her dad. And a muggle, which made Bella a halfblood. That wasn't the reason her mum and dad split, though. Their relationship was only a few months while her mother was visiting America, and she was a had joint custody after her mother explained everything to Charlie. Bella saw him at least once a year, and they were happy; Charlie had accepted everything.

Until the rising of Voldemort. He would have tried to recruit Bella because of the Selwyn name, so her mother sent her away, because no one knew Charlie existed except her closest friends.

She fell in love with Edward Cullen, and all the trouble began. She wished she could have used magic to help with the army and Victoria, but there was no way they wouldn't have noticed. She could only use her wand in her room on the nights the vampires were out hunting. She should be in her sixth year at Hogwarts, but she knew enough magic to delay going back to school until the war was over and the light had won. If the light wins. She thought in her mind. She felt like such a coward hiding away in Forks, but she had no choice.

That is how she ended up how she was now; missing home but loving her new family as well; feeling guilty but pushing it aside most of the time. She couldn't tell them. They weren't magical vampires. She would get in trouble…

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke her out of her musings. He looked at her in concern, "Are you alright?"

Bella smiled at him, "Yeah, just zoned out a bit." He nodded at pulled her a bit closer.

"Bella! I was looking online earlier and found these high heels that I think you would find comfortable…"

Bella groaned as Alice rattled on about clothes, but listened anyway.

* * *

Back at Bella's street, a sound like gunfire echoed throughout the neighborhood. The residents assumed it was a car backfiring and continued about their day. Only Charlie stiffened and started to panic, recognizing the sound of the travel Bella used. When he heard a knock on the door, he considered hiding under the bed. He quickly scolded himself and made his way slowly to the door, grabbing his shotgun on the way. He slowly opened the door. He blinked in surprise at the young man before him.

He had silver blond hair combed perfectly back, grey-mercury eyes that pierced into his, defined features and a slight frown on his face.

The stranger spoke, "Charlie Swan, correct?" Charlie nodded hesitantly. "My name is Malfoy. I'm a... friend of Bella's. From England." He added.

Charlie, ever so trustworthy, immediately relaxed at the british accent and said, "Oh. Do you want to come in? Bella's at the Cullen's, but she'll be home later."

"Would you mind terribly directing me to 'the Cullen's'? I'm sure it will be fine with her." He gave a charming smile.

Charlie really took in the man for the first time. He realized that he had no idea what he was doing here, or if he was telling the truth. But he honestly didn't look like a bad guy. In fact, he was almost as good-looking as the Cullen's, just without that weird air around him. Seemed like Bella's type of friend. "Alright..." he preceded to give him instructions to the Mansion in the woods. 'Malfoy' thanked him and just left. Charlie shrugged- he'd ask Bella about it later.

* * *

Draco trudged through the snow in the direction Bella's father had given him. It was early January, still on break form Hogwarts. He was walking a little too quickly than necessary, but he couldn't help it. He was going to see Bella again. It had taken him months after he had decided to look for her to actually locate her. He had to talk to the right people and read the right books to guess where she had gone. It hadn't taken him long to discover who her father was. At first he had been shocked that Bella was a half-blood and hadn't told him. He had always assumed that her father was a pure-blood that had an affair or something. He had soon gotten over it, though. Well, actually it took him a few weeks before he decided he didn't care. He had been Bella's 'secret best friend' since the beginning of third year, and he wasn't going to end it because of her blood status. He had learned so much from her... had become less snobbish, around her at least. And then she had disappeared without a word at the beginning of fifth year, after the Dark Lord had risen.

Her letters had stopped coming two weeks before September 1st, when she didn't turn up at school. He had worried and worried until he finally asked Potter (rudely) in the corridor, pretending to be glad she was gone. Potter just replied she was away and to mind his own business. Draco would never admit it, but he had been hurt she hadn't said goodbye to him. He knew she had given her Gryffindor friends a farewell. Why not him?

But he knew why. It had been awkward that whole summer; their letters short and formal. One factor was the Dark Lord, and the impending pressure on Draco to join his forces. They knew they wouldn't be able to keep up their friendship easily; they knew things would change. And they had. The time Draco was using right now were the only few days he could afford away from his mission at Hogwarts. It would delay him even more, what with all the research on Bella he had been doing, but it would hopefully have been worth it. He had missed her so much. Crabbe and Goyle were not nice company.

The second factor in her not saying goodbye was the kiss. The stupid, heated, passionate, kiss they had shared at the end of Fourth Year. Sure, before that, there had been underlying feelings, small touches, glances, but nothing more. It had been spur of the moment and they hadn't talked face to face since. Now, they finally would.

* * *

Alice was just about to take Bella up to look online at the heels when there was a knock on the door. The vampires all froze. They hadn't even heard this person walking up to the house. Were they really that distracted? There was another impatient knock, and they all looked at each other, including Bella. The only people that ever ventured to their house were the wolf-pack, but there was no smell. Just human blood. Edward finally stoop up and said, "Well, it's not a vampire." He walked at a human pace out of the room and the rest relaxed. It was only a human, they were fine.

Bella was nervous, though. She had a bad feeling, an excited one. Someone important was at the door. She heard the door open and voices talking. The vampires were listening to Edward and the stranger's conversation. Well, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were. They were very surprised at the accent the stranger had, and made Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie actually listen. They heard Edward bringing the stranger to the living room. Edward's steps were cautious and he muttered a quick warning, "He says he knows Bella." It was too quiet for humans to hear. The vampires immediately were more on guard, sat up straighter. "What is going on?" asked Bella.

Edward walked in at that moment and answered for her, "Bella, this man says he is friends with you." Bella stiffened as she heard familiar footsteps walk into the room. She stood up and turned around. The Cullen's watched, alarmed, as her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. She took in the blond-hair, stunning eyes, and trade-mark smirk on his face.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the Cullen's living room.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. I have some ideas but I don't know exactly how this story will end up. Enjoy:) Review please, thanks! It would be really helpful.**


End file.
